


How To Clean A Cut by Na Jaemin

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Discussing Prank Wars, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Renjun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Protective Na Jaemin, Renjun cuts his finger, YouTube, YouTuber Na Jaemin, fear of blood, he's fine, it's not a prank this time, small tutorial on how to clean a cut by na jaemin, the whole chat makes sure they know, worried chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Jaemin moved to pick up his physics textbook off the desk when he heard a crash in the kitchen. He froze, everyone in the comments immediately asking what the noise was and if he was okay.“Fuck, ow,” Jaemin heard Renjun say, and he was up and out of his chair. He brought his phone with him, but it was tilted up and on nothing, leaving a pretty poor view of the bottom of his jaw.Or; Renjun goes to make lunch while Jaemin is discussing his channel on an Instagram live. He ends up cutting his finger, and Jaemin proceeds to teach all of his viewers how to properly clean a cut.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422
Comments: 18
Kudos: 243





	How To Clean A Cut by Na Jaemin

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys sick of me yet? lol. Don't panic, I have to go back to work soon, so you may go back to hearing from me once a year xD
> 
> I wanted a cute story in this after all the trauma I put them through, lol. Not a prank this time! I don't know what it is about Renjun and his magnetic attraction to getting minor injuries in this story, but at least this time his whole back isn't f*ed up. 
> 
> I'll leave him alone after this, I promise, lol.

Jaemin was filming a live on Instagram, finally spending a substantial amount of time talking to his subscribers. It had been a few years since he’d last engaged so personally, most of his time eaten up by studying. The most he’d found himself doing was responding to a few comments here or there, and most left by his own friends. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure about the pranks, guys,” Jaemin said, finally taking note of all the comments asking when they were coming back. “I really hurt Renjun with the last one. I wasn’t thinking at all about what it meant to him. I mentioned it a little, but he was a foster child, and he’d been moved so many times. I can’t imagine how betrayed he felt. Like it was happening all over again.”

There were a multitude of comments back. Most agree that yeah, it had been a bad idea, and the others lamenting the loss of a funny video series. 

“I guess I could stage them, but that’s no fun,” Jaemin chuckled. “I can’t do that to him again. It was awful.”

A few more comments popped up, and Jaemin took the time to read through them. There were quite a few that were on board for more vlogs and gaming videos, and plenty asking for more appearances of their friend group. Some, of course, were even asking them to pull pranks as a unit. Jaemin settled back and groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

“How can this be the most popular series on my channel?” Jaemin asked. “We’ll see. I just can’t do any of the bad pranks on Jun. He’s gone through so much. I’ll do all the sexy pranks you want, but that’s it.” Jaemin winked, eyes trailing over to catch someone’s off-screen. He laughed nervously, sweater pawed hands coming up to cover his eyes. 

“I’m going to make something to eat before you make me too nauseous,” Renjun’s voice was heard, and Jaemin blew him an obnoxious kiss as he left. 

“My finance,” Jaemin said, pointing with a satisfied smirk. “I get to marry him. What a crazy world.” 

Jaemin talked about school and work for a while, just trying to kill time. He didn’t have much else to say on the direction of his channel, especially since the prank videos had been such a small part anyway. Out of the hundred or so videos he’d posted since he was a teenager, only nine of them had been pranks. The rest, vlogs, gaming, and couple Q&A’s, were the likely direction as they had always been. 

Jaemin moved to pick up his physics textbook off the desk when he heard a crash in the kitchen. He froze, everyone in the comments immediately asking what the noise was and if he was okay. 

“Fuck, ow,” Jaemin heard Renjun say, and he was up and out of his chair. He brought his phone with him, but it was tilted up and on nothing, leaving a pretty poor view of the bottom of his jaw. 

“What happened?” Jaemin whispered, setting his phone up against the kitchen wall on the counter. Renjun was holding his hand, two fingers pressing hard underneath a bloody cut on his pointer finger. 

“It slipped,” Renjun said, nodding to the knife on the floor. Jaemin cooed and pressed a kiss to Renjun’s forehead. 

“Aigoo, my baby,” Jaemin said, grabbing a paper towel and pressing it to the small cut. Renjun flinched but didn’t say it hurt. “Look at this one, this is why you need to always be careful with knives,” Jaemin said, lifting Renjun’s hand a little to show his viewers. 

“I really hate blood,” Renjun tried to laugh, shaking his head as he looked up and away. 

“Let me take care of you. Go sit down,” Jaemin said, and Renjun complied with a small frown. With Renjun sitting at the table, Jaemin was able to give the viewers a strong bottom lip pout, a tiny, “My poor baby, he really hates blood.” Whispered through the microphone. 

Jaemin left his phone alone on the counter to grab their first aid kit. Once he had everything he needed and returned to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Renjun holding the phone with his uninjured hand. 

“Chenle’s here,” Renjun said, pointing to the fast-moving comment section. “He was worried, and everyone kept saying for me to show him I was okay.” The smile on his face was so sweet and soft, teeth barely showing. 

“Our fans are so sweet,” Jaemin said, referring to them individually as a unit. Renjun looked up, eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say anything. “Today, I’m going to show you how to take care of a cut properly,” Jaemin noted, setting the camera up to point at both of them. 

“First, you want to clean it up,” Jaemin said, pulling a small bowl of water up. He dipped Renjun’s finger into it, taking special care to be gentle as he wiped away the drying blood. Once he deemed it clean enough, he pulled the appendage back out and began to dry it off. “Next, we dry it super, super gentle, so it doesn’t hurt.” 

Renjun’s face was turned over his shoulder, blushing all the way down to his neck. 

“Then, we take a little bit of antibiotic ointment and put it on the cut,” Jaemin said, doing so as he spoke. He made sure to rub it in, then leaned over to wipe his own hands off on a towel. “Next, we cover it with a band-aid. Keep in mind, this isn’t the last step, so don’t let me lose you.” Jaemin said, pulling out a plain bandaid and putting it over Renjun’s cut. 

“Finally, you give it a million kisses, so it heals super fast,” Jaemin pulled Renjun’s finger to his mouth, kissing it all over until Renjun was a laughing mess, the smaller trying without much effort to push him away. “Be careful, angel. I like your fingers. I want you to keep them.” Jaemin cooed, kissing all ten of Renjun’s fingers in turn. 

“Sounds dirty, but okay,” Renjun teased. 

“Wow, how dare you think of me in such ways,” Jaemin fell back in his chair, head shaking in disbelief. “I like holding your hand and playing games with you and watching you paint. All of those require your fingers to be fully intact.” 

“Not necessarily,” Renjun said, getting instantly tased in the side. 

“This boy,” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Well, I hope you enjoyed that craziness!”

All of the comments sent through showed a very happy consensus indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)
> 
> The most important step is the kisses, and we all know that. 
> 
> So I have a few "video" ideas for them to do. What do you guys think?: 
> 
> \- Showing Jaemin's first video with Renjun when they were 17 (meet my boyfriend kind of thing, but more vloggy?)  
> \- PDA prank on Jisung because God knows that poor boy would die  
> \- Renjun and Jaemin taking care of Renjun/Chenle's nephew/niece/friend's kid/whatever  
> \- Speaking only Chinese prank on Jisung or Jaemin  
> \- Scare prank on Jisung (like, popping out from behind couches and stuff)
> 
> Those are all tame ideas people have either suggested or I've come up with after watching prank channels. If you like any of them let me know! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this filler story where Jaemin half-heartedly explains why he was done with harsh pranks but still getting some cute protective Jaemin thrown in lol
> 
> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
